Guardian
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: La cicatriz en el largo de su espalda le decia solo una cosa 'Has fallado como guardian' -SuzaLulu/Angst (leve)/Romance/ Semi AU -Advertencia: YAOI-
1. Pesadillas

¡Buena noche! Esta historia es nueva y se me ocurrido tras leer historias hermosas de Code Geass, esta historia originalmente estaba destinada para ser 'KakaSasu' pero -como siempre hay uno- decidi que se adoptaba mejor para el universo de Code Geass

**Advertencias: **Lemon, Fluffy, Drama, Angst, Muerte de un personaje, Mpreg, MUCHO Romance

**Universo: **SemiAu, SemiBritanniaverse (?) es dentro del universo Britanniano pero sin la invasion a japon y bla bla bla.

**Rated:** M+

**Pareja:** Adivinenle (?) no es cierto es SuzaLulu

_-Espero disfruten de esta historia, estoy saliendo por tercera vez de mi zona de confort y realmente deseo no haber echado a perder el universo de Code Geass-_

**¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

><p>–Pesadillas<p>

.

La luna esta en lo alto del firmamento, cubierta apenas por un par de nubes esponjosas, largas y blancas, parecen un par de algodones, el silencio debería de reinar entre la quietud que representa una noche tan oscura como aquella, pero esta, esta noche no es silenciosa, el repicar de los cascos de los cabellos contra la grava la aleja de ser una imagen tranquila, un caballo de crines blancas cabalga a toda velocidad esquivando árboles y ramas, lastimando ligeramente a su jinete

-S-Suzaku…-una voz gime asustada entre tanta quietud, más bien quise decir a sus dos tripulantes

-Tranquilo su majestad, todo saldrá bien –el jinete acelero el galope del caballo volteando apenas un poco hacia atrás esperando haber perdido de vista a los soldados que los perseguían, mordió su labio inferior al darse cuenta que los seguían y estaban por alcanzarlos, no saldrían vivos de esta o por lo menos el no, pues daría su vida por proteger al niño que se aferraba a su pecho con fuerza para no caer ante el galope veloz del caballo

_Les contare un poco del jinete_

Su nombre es Suzaku Kurugi, con apenas 15 años de edad es un caballero de la corte de Britannia, sus cabellos castaños cortos bailan violentamente producto de la velocidad en la que cabalga sobre el equino y el viento que golpea su cara congelándola, se regaña a sí mismo, por la premura no pudo tomar algo con que abrigarlo y tampoco tuvo oportunidad de tomar a Lancelot Albion así el escape hubiera sido más sencillo, entrenado desde los 8 años en técnicas de combate, tez bronceada, labios delgados, nariz respingada y lo que más va a llamarte la atención de este joven son sus ojos, verdes como las hojas de los árboles, como la esmeralda, una joya que brilla con hermosura, sus ojos son verdes y brillan pero con angustia, acaba de huir del castillo para proteger lo que para él es lo más valioso que existe en este mundo, te lo mencione antes, él es un caballero, el caballero de un solo príncipe

-Suzaku, tengo miedo –la suave voz cargada de miedo le vuelve a murmurar, gimiendo asustado se aferra a su pecho y el castaño le sostiene de la cintura para protegerle y calmarle, con otra mano sostiene la rienda con fuerza casi lastimando su piel por la fricción del cuero sobre la misma, él también tiene miedo, pero no a la muerte que le espera si los atrapan, si no, a que los atrapen y lo separen de su preciada joya, que alguien lastime a lo único que ha logrado amar de verdad

-¿Por qué te detienes? –su acompañante le miro angustiado, asustado y nervioso cuando nota que el joven que lo sostiene se detiene abruptamente, están en la parte más densa del bosque, el oji verde piensa en la ligera ventaja que tiene y que pronto será nula, igual los van a alcanzar y no quiere que eso pase pero es ya inevitable, se baja del caballo y después baja al pequeño

-Escúcheme bien –menciono dolido en un tono tan triste que hasta yo quise llorar –ocúltate, no dejes que te vean por favor, no salgas hasta que se hayan ido ¿correcto? –el pequeño no entiende nada, se ve en su mirada llena de miedo y confusión, seguramente piensa que solo lo abandonara ahí, se aferra a su manga a punto de llorar

-No me abandones –derrama un par de lágrimas y Suzaku se siente miserable

-Jamás lo abandonaría su majestad, pero no puedo permitir que le hagan daño –pone una rodilla en tierra mientras su mano derecha está ya sobre su corazón, inclina la cabeza y con tono firme y decidido murmura –Yo soy su caballero, siempre lo seré, jamás lo dejaría ¡nunca! –alza un poco la voz y luego el rostro para mirarle –pero por favor, ocúltese

El pequeño asintió, confiando en su caballero, angustiado se oculta mientras que Suzaku ya a desenvainado su espada y aguarda con la vista al frente, si hace falta luchara, luchara con todo lo que tiene y hasta la muerte para protegerle

_¿Qué a quien protege?_

A Lelouch Vi Britannia, un niño de escasos 10 años, su cabello es negro y largo hasta el cuello, liso y sedoso, negro como la noche que se alza y no tiene estrellas, es más chico en estatura que Suzaku, cosa normal es 5 años menor al castaño, de piel blanca como la porcelana e igual de tersa y suave, tiene unos enormes y hermoso ojos color amatista, una tonalidad extraña pero preciosa para él, perfecto, es la palabra con la que Suzaku le describe y no por su apariencia es que el joven caballero es tan fiel al niño, Lelouch es inteligente, serio, tranquilo pero también es dulce, tierno y cariñoso, Suzaku puede decir que está orgulloso de ser el caballero de este hermoso príncipe, Lelouch es el 11° príncipe del reino de Britannia, es la joya de la corona y es la joya de este gallardo caballero

_Es el emperador al que Suzaku le juraría siempre serle fiel ante todo_+__

_  
><em>

-¡Mocoso! –pronto los caballeros lo habían alcanzado y estaban frente a él, uno desenvaino su espada, el más cercano a Suzaku la extendió y la apunta con ella, la altura no impide que la punta de la espada roce el cuello del castaño, un movimiento y es capaz de degollarle, pero él no dice nada, es una tumba

-¿Dónde está el príncipe? –murmura un segundo sujeto y tras el llegan 8 más, Suzaku solo los mira sin decir nada, con la mirada brillando en ira

-¡Contest…! –degolló al próximo que le grita, un corte limpio y el hombre ya ha caído del caballo impactándose en el suelo y ahogándose con su sangre

-¡Desgraciado! –gritan todos y bajan de los caballos, son muchos pero puede con ellos, se defiende, lucha, mata, se baña en sangre pero no le importa, no mientras su príncipe este a salvo

-¡Ugh! –de repente han llegado más, pero no cargan espadas si no armas, una bala ha impactado en su hombro y la otra a la altura de su vientre, cae al suelo arrodillado producto de una tercera bala que ha impactado en su pierna, un hombre ha visto su oportunidad y con la espada hace un corte profundo en la espalda de Suzaku que cae irremediablemente al piso, mirando aquel punto entre los arboles donde –seguramente- Lelouch está oculto observando todo, estira su mano e intenta hablar pero no puede, solo logra gritar adolorido cuando siente otro corte sobre su mejilla, sus labios se mueven pero solo jadea, quiere decirle 'vete' pero no sale nada coherente

-¡Lo encontramos! –grita uno de los hombres, un sujeto de facciones toscas y masculinas y él le ha escuchado claramente

-¡Ngh…n-no! –jadea, estira la mano cuando nota al otro hombre llegar con el pequeño en brazos, esta inconsciente, se ha desmayado pero el oji verde teme que este muerto, lo inspecciona un poco con el único de sus ojos abierto, la sangre que baja por su cabeza obstruye el otro y le impide ver, nota que no está sangrando y eso solo le calma, muy poco pero está tranquilo, está vivo

-¿Qué hacemos con él? –pregunta otro pisándole la herida que tiene en el hombro, Suzaku lanza un alarido de dolor

-Déjenlo morir -El hombre que tenía en brazos al pequeño Lelouch da media vuelta y Suzaku estira la mano para alcanzarle, se arrastra, le sigue, intenta ir tras Lelouch, protegerlo porque él lo juro, juro siempre cuidarle, siente como emana la sangre de sus heridas, caliente y espesa, se va a desmayar, va a morir y no le tiene miedo a la muerte, no le duele el cuerpo, le duele el alma, le duele por haberle fallado a su príncipe, a…

-¡Lelouch! –se levantó como un resorte de la cama, bañado de un sudor frio y con el corazón palpitando contra su pecho de forma violenta, quedo sentado sobre el colchón ligeramente encorvado, llevo una mano a su rostro cubriendo un poco sus ojos, tuvo una pesadilla, no, recordó lo sucedido hace 10 años y aún le duele, le duele como cristales que se clavan en su pecho y se entierran cada día más y más en su corazón

-Suzaku ¿estás bien? –Kallen entro angustiada y sin tocar la puerta, ataviada con un camisón color crema y una bata del mismo color, tenía el cabello un poco alborotado, quien no si se despierta a las 3 de la mañana producto de los gritos de su amigo, le mira angustiada las pesadillas están siendo más recurrentes

-Sí, estoy bien –suspira aun con la mano en su rostro y con otra mano sostenía su pecho tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón, un corazón asustado por los recuerdos, baja la mirada y quiere llorar, llorar de rabia

-Suzaku ¿otra vez la pesadilla? –Kallen que sigue en el marco de la puerta le mira sin intención de moverse, no sabe qué efecto tendrá el que se acerque a él, aunque quiere reconfortarlo no sabe cómo reaccionara, Suzaku asiente suavemente, baja la mano de su rostro y aprieta la sabana entre sus manos, los sucesos de ese día no lo abandonan

-Es solo una pesadilla –musito Kallen, permanecía rígida observándole, podía notar como brillaban las lágrimas en los ojos del castaño, lagrimas que no se derraman

-_'No lo es'_ –quiso decir aquello pero solo pudo pensarlo, nadie sabía nada de Lelouch, nadie sabía nada de la cicatriz en su espalda, nadie sabía nada del dolor que había estado cargando todos estos años

-Vete por favor, quiero dormir –se recostó de lado en la cama, dándole una vista clara a la pelirroja de la enorme cicatriz que tiene en la espalda, la chica mordió su labio inferior y se retiró de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella y quedándose por un momento recargada sobre la puerta de la misma, tenía una verdadera preocupación por su amigo, pero él nunca quiere decir que es lo que tanto le daña

Despertó a las 8:00 am a pesar de no haber dormido casi nada, las ojeras en su rostro ya eran muy visibles, un mes de pesadillas y desvelos le estaban cobrando la factura, se levantó cuando una de las mucamas entro en la habitación y se dirigió directo al baño no sin antes indicarle que era de mañana y sus labores comenzaban

-Gracias –solo alcanzo a murmurar ya que la joven de cabellos negros cortos y ojos azules se adentró en el cuarto de baño para alistarlo, se levantó sintiendo el punzante dolor en su pecho y chasqueo la lengua, secándose con el dorso de la mano el sudor de su frente, cuando la mucama hubo salido de la habitación él se adentró al cuarto de baño, lavo perfectamente su cuerpo, y se adentró en la tina para poder relajar su cuerpo

+_Un dato importante, Suzaku es japonés_+

Aquel ritual de baño es así todos los días, para Suzaku y para cualquier japonés el baño representa un momento de relajación y meditación y él lo tomaba bastante enserio, después de unos 20 minutos de estar con los ojos cerrados sintiendo sus músculos destensados por el agua caliente se levantó y salió con una toalla enredada en su cintura y otra descansando en sus hombros con la que secaba su cabello, el traje de round ya esperaba sobre la cama perfectamente tendida

Se colocó el traje que consistía en un polo de cuello alto con detalles en color dorado en pecho, cuello y hombros, un chaleco color blanco y sobre este un saco con cola pingüino largo hasta las rodillas, el saco es cruzado y está cerrado con un par de botones en color dorado eran unido por una cadena pequeña del mismo color, tiene un hermoso bordado en las mangas en hilo de oro, pantalón igual blanco, guantes negros y botas altas del mismo color, una capa de color azul plumbago, con bordados en dorado de grecas, con un pequeño cuello alto, cuando estaba listo salió de la habitación directo a revisar el Lancelot Albion

Caminaba despistado por los enormes pasillos de la mansión que ocupaban los Knight of Round tenia aproximadamente 5 años de trabajar bajo las órdenes directas del Emperador Charles Zi Britannia, 3 años le tomo llegar a ese puesto, entrenando, disciplinándose e implorando que fuera aceptado en la elite de los caballeros de Britannia, pero aun así, siempre negándose a servir exclusivamente a un solo noble, cada uno de sus compañeros desde el Knight One hasta el Knight Twelve estaba bajo las ordenes de alguno de los príncipes, pero el no, él era fiel completamente a su príncipe perdido

-¡Suzaku! –escucho la estridente voz de Euphemia Li Britannia que le saludaba cuando salió por la enorme puerta del castillo hacia el jardín, la jovencita le sonreía

_Ella lo quiere para ser su caballero_

_Ella está enamorada de él, a él no le importa_

-Su majestad –su rostro no tiene expresión alguna, mientras hace una ligera reverencia saludando a la princesa

_¿Quién es Euphemia Li Britannia?_

_Se preguntaran_

Tercera princesa del Sacro imperio de Britannia, de cabello color rosa claro, largo y peinado hermosamente con dos chongos, su perfil es fino, cuerpo delgado y curvo, es pequeña apenas mide unos 1.65 cm, tiene ojos color azul claro con un ligero tinte morado, piel clara, es hermosa por eso mismo se preguntan todos en el castillo de la sede imperial de Pendragon ¿Por qué Suzaku siempre rechaza el ofrecimiento para ser su caballero?

-¿Lo has pensado mejor esta vez? –le mira esperanzada, con las manos juntas sobre su pecho y observándole detenidamente, esperando un si

-Lo lamento, su majestad, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma –Suzaku no quiere sonar duro, pero aun así se escucha desinteresado, cosa que hace a la joven princesa desilusionarse, le conoció hace un año atrás, cuando tratando de escapar de sus obligaciones políticas salto por una ventana y cayó en los brazos del castaño, fue amor a primera vista, pero unilateral en todo momento

-Suzaku –Euphemia le habla suavemente y el castaño hace una pequeña reverencia a modo de despedida, tiene muchas obligaciones y supone que la princesa las tiene también, se aleja sin remordimiento alguno, muy dentro de sí lamenta en lo que se ha convertido, es serio y frio, es duro y no expresa emoción con facilidad, cuando su príncipe estaba con él, él era completamente distinto

-Suzaku-kun –Lloyd le ha alcanzado en su caminata, con la bata puesta y una tabla de control en las manos

-Lloyd-san, Buenos días –el científico le sonríe ligeramente y le entrega la llave del Lancelot

-Las mejoras han sido implementadas y el Lancelot ahora está mejor que nunca, te esperemos en la cámara de entrenamiento para que lo pruebes –Suzaku asiente y el científico se vuelve a retirar, al parecer es la única persona en ese lugar que entiende que el desea estar solo, en todo momento

En esto se basa completamente su vida, en ser un caballero que sirve única y exclusivamente a llevar a cabo las ordenes de su emperador, no sirve a nadie, se sirve a sí mismo y aun Rey que dista de ser lo que el deseara para ese imperio, Suzaku sabe que esta vacío y no quiere dejar de estarlo, ha comenzado a pensar que está obsesionado y hundido en ese amor pasado, en la culpa, en el dolor, piensa que debería cambiar pero al mismo tiempo no quiere dejar ir el recuerdo de Lelouch, es como una herida sangrante que el siente que si deja que sane, será una traición al amor de su vida, piensa eso mientras se encuentra sentado bajo un hermoso árbol de cerezo que fue traído desde Japón por placer del rey

-Suzaku-sama –Shirley ha llegado a hasta él y le sonríe con tristeza, puede sentir aunque no saber el dolor que carga

-Dime Shirley –le mira por un momento y después vuelve su vista a los pétalos que bajan lentamente en un baile suave provocado por el viento

-Su Alteza, el emperador Charles zi Britannia requiere la presencia del Knight of Seven –sonríe la chiquilla ligeramente mientras hace una reverencia y el caballero se levanta del suelo acomodándose el saco, se limpia la tierra de los pantalones al igual que la capa que hace unos momentos usaba para sentarse, la joven de cabellos rojizos le ayuda y rápido se encamina hacia el despacho del emperador a paso firme

Entra en la habitación y como siempre la imponente presencia del emperador le causa cierto conflicto, hace una reverencia pronunciada, como Round y sobre todo como caballero de Britannia le merece respeto a su emperador

-Lord Kurugi, gracias por atender tan rápidamente a mi llamado –Charles se sonríe y le indica al joven que tome asiento

-Preferiría estar parado –comenta Suzaku como respuesta a la invitación quedándose erguido frente al inmenso escritorio de caoba

_Un poco de historia acerca de Charles Zi Britannia_

Charles es el 98° emperador del Sacro Imperio de Britannia, dicen muchos que es despiadado y no se tienta el corazón para apoderarse de cualquier nación que se le enfrente, poderoso e imponente, de facciones bruscas y masculinas, un cuerpo enorme y un cabello blanco y largo peinado de forma renacentista, sus ojos son de un violeta oscuro, es lo único que al parecer lo une y logra que Suzaku lo asocie como el padre de Lelouch, solo el color de sus ojos es igual

-¿Necesita algo, su majestad? –no quiere sonar grosero, pero al parecer le es difícil evitarlo

-En realidad, por eso te he llamado Kurugi –Charles aparta un par de papeles que tiene que firmar, acomoda los codos sobre el inmenso escritorio y une sus manos apoyando el mentón sobre estas observándole con detenimiento

-Ordene su alteza –Suzaku no se inmuta, aunque aquella expresión le dice que lo que el emperador está apunto de pedirle no será algo sencillo aun así se mantiene firme en su posición

-Kururugi-kun, en todo este tiempo que llevas de haberte convertido en el Knight of Seven no te eh cuestionado acerca de la razón de porque has rechazado servir a alguno de mis hijos o en si servir a cualquier noble del imperio, he respetado tu deseo de mantenerte así, solo sirviendo parcialmente mis órdenes, no pretendo preguntarte ahora la causa de dicha decisión y realmente no me interesa –Suzaku suspiro ante lo dicho pero estaba tenso –pero ha llegado el momento en que dejes esa actitud –Charles le miro y en la mirada esmeralda de Suzaku se vio un atisbo de confusión

-No entiendo ¿De qué habla? –Suzaku le miro y apenas movió ligeramente el cuerpo acercándose al escritorio

-Eh decidido que es el tiempo idóneo para que prestes tu servicio a un noble del imperio Kurugi, como es un joven muy importante y cercano a mi he decidido que la persona más calificada para estar a cargo de su protección eres tú, solo tu –Suzaku ahora se alejó un par de pasos de ese hombre, sentía la confusión nublar todo su ser

-Desea que…me convierta en el caballero de un…-fue cortado

-Creo que lo he explicado lo más claro posible, Kurugi-kun –le miro paciente

-¿No puedo negarme? –murmuro suavemente, deseando que como en ocasiones anteriores el emperador se retractara y mandara a otro Round a llevar a cabo esa tarea

-Lamento decirte que no –Charles dejo de apoyar su cabeza entre sus manos y se inclinó hacia atrás recargándose en el respaldo de la silla –Suzaku, he sido condescendiente contigo, aunque he tenido a Euphemia, mi preciosa hija tras de mi día y noche rogándome para que te convenza de ser su caballero he respetado tu deseo y me he negado a cumplirle este capricho, pero en esta ocasión, es muy importante que lo hagas y no, no aceptare una negativa, es una orden Kururugi Suzaku –el oji verde exhalo con los músculos tensos y mandíbula apretada no tenía otra opción más que aceptar

-Cuál es el nombre del hombre al que he de servir –Suzaku se mantenía tranquilo o eso trataban, dentro de sí estaba furibundo, por un segundo deseo haber aceptado la petición de Euphemia pero la idea de alejo de su mente casi de inmediato como nació, quien era tan importante y allegado al rey que le mandaban a él, un round a protegerle

-La identidad de la persona en cuestión se te será revelada el día que le conozcas, arribará a Pendragon en una semana, pero necesitare que él se aloje en el palacio del sur, es todo por el momento Kururugi-kun puedes retirarte –el rey hizo un ademan para que el joven saliera del despacho, Suzaku solo dio media vuelta –después claro de hacer una reverencia apropiada –y a paso firme salió del lugar

-Supongo que te han dado la noticia –Anya otra joven caballero de la orden de los Round se acercó a el mientras estaba sentado en uno de los pasillos, con la espalda recargada en la pared, tenia una pierna flexionada y la otra estaba estirada completamente

-Si –murmuro un tanto molesto

-Suzaku ¿Por qué jamás aceptas ser el caballero de alguno de los príncipes de Britannia? –Anya le miro con esa voz monocorde y la expresión seria que siempre desde que la conoce le ha visto, come un dulce de la bolsa que tiene en sus manos y se sienta aun lado del oji verde, abrazando sus piernas y observándole

-No me interesa –murmura el castaño, nadie comprende su actitud ante esa situación porque se niega siempre tan rotundamente, sus compañero tampoco llegan a comprender lo frio y serio que es

-Suzaku ¿Qué te sucedió? –Kururugi le mira detenidamente por unos momentos y luego desvia su mirada a la pared frente buscando algo interesante en esa inmensa pared de color vino, piensa y lo analiza y siempre solo tiene una conclusión, solo basto una cosa, solo una para marcarle de esa manera y que él se convirtiera en lo que ahora es

-Todou-san, nos ha contado que cuando eras aprendiz eras más…-la chiquilla fue interrumpida por otra voz

-Alegre –pronto Gino apareció en el pasillo detrás del venia Milly y Cecile, los tres con expresiones de preocupación

Suzaku entonces recuerda su época de felicidad infinita, le encanta recordar esos momentos y le vienen a la mente tan seguido como aquellos de infinito dolor, no se atreve jamás a olvidar nada, porque esos recuerdos son los que evitan que sea arrastrado a la locura pero sabe que nadie en la capital imperial sabe lo que sucedió hace años, nadie sabe de Lelouch Vi Britannia, los príncipes –sus hermanos –le han olvidado, hasta el emperador parece haberlo hecho, pero el no, él no lo olvida es más recuerda como le conoció, donde, en qué circunstancias, pero esa historia se las contare después

-¿Todou-sensei? –murmura y Cecil asiente e imitando su acción los demás también lo hacen, su maestro también recuerda a Lelouch, lo recuerda y lo busca, Todou fue la única persona que le ayudo a salir de aquel castillo esa fría noche pero al parecer no les ha comentado absolutamente nada a los round

-Si…el…-corta su discurso cuando observa la mirada de Suzaku, esta se torna apagada y oscura, el poco brillo de vida se va por un momento

-Lo sentimos Suzaku –gritan todos cuando el joven de cabellos castaños ya se ha levantado del suelo y ahora camina por el pasillo perdiéndose al dar vuelta, no está molesto, está dolido y no los culpa, es normal su curiosidad –o eso quiere creer el –al final la herida no puede abrirse más de lo que ya esta

Otra semana de intensas pesadilla que le vuelven a atormentar ha pasado, esta última noche tiene un sueño dulce que parcialmente le calma la ansiedad, pero no puede recordar que es lo que sucede en ese dulce sueño, se da por vencido y se levanta listo para bañarse e intentar relajarse

Son las 8:00 am y está hundido en la tina de baño con el agua hasta el mentón, se siente inquieto y molesto, es el día en que le presentaran al noble que escoltara de ahora en adelante, le irrita el pensar que le va a tener que jurar fidelidad a un desconocido pero al final ese es su trabajo

-Suzaku-sama, se hace tarde –la sirviente toca la puerta y solo es capaz de comunicarle que está a punto de salir, cuando por fin se decide que no puede hacer ya nada más que resignarse sale de la tina, se seca y se adentra en la habitación, se cambia rápidamente la cita es a las 9:00 am y apenas tiene tiempo para llegar hasta las puertas de la sala del emperador

Suspira parado frente a las enormes puertas color oro, no puede entrar hasta ser presentado y eso no mejora para nada su humor, se acomoda ligeramente la capa y vuelve a tener esa expresión de seriedad en el rostro, frunce ligeramente el ceño y la mandíbula se le tensa, es claro que hierve en ira

-Kururugi Suzaku, Knight of Seven del Sacro Imperio de Britannia –un soldado lo ha presentado y ve abrirse las puertas del enorme salón del trono, camina entre un mar de gente que le observa maravillado, lo admiran y le sonríen esperando que el devuelva el gesto, nota a Euphemia sentada entre sus hermanos con una expresión entre triste y celosa, no le toma importancia, llega hasta el final, se detiene frente a la escalinata que da directo al trono del emperador, se arrodilla en un gesto de respeto y no sube la mirada hasta que le sea indicado

-Déjalo pasar –escucha la orden de Charles y permanece estático, con la vista en el suelo, no hay presentación previa, las pisadas resuenan tras el elegantes y delicadas, cuando pasa a un lado del solo alcanza a notar unos pantalones, botas y capa negra, el joven se ha posicionado frente a él y Suzaku no puede levantar la mirada

-Él es a quien le juraras lealtad Suzaku –Escucha la voz grave del Emperador y se muerde el labio antes de decidirse levantar la mirada por fin, pero quizá no se encuentre con lo que él esperaba

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo I<strong>

**Capitulo II : Otro nombre  
><strong>

La rosa no dejaria de ser rosa ni de esparcir su aroma aunque llevase otro nombre, eso es lo que piensa Suzaku cuando le mira a los ojos, porque ese tono tan hermoso no puede pertenecer a alguien mas si no que a su rosa...Suzaku entonces recuerda, como sobrevivio a ese ataque infame.

* * *

><p>Lose, seguramente tienen un monton de dudas, haganmelas saber, con el transcurso del fic veran que todas seran resueltas, la primera que resolvere es como sobrevive Suzaku y quien es su nuevo protegido, termina el angst y comienza el amor...quiza~<p>

* * *

><p>-Les agradezco a las que lean esta historia y dejen un comentario-<p>

Y si tienen dudas de porque los principes y el emperador no recuerdan a Lelouch dejenme un Review, no les dire que pasa pero igual sera grato verlas desesperadas, no es cierto, es que como ya saben todo sera contestado con el tiempo

¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!

Y diganme ¿Quieren continuacion o lo borro? ustedes son las que deciden

PD: Si desean que continue el proximo capitulo lo tendre a mas tardar la semana entrante si no es que antes :3

Ahora si bye~


	2. Otro nombre

Demore menos de una semana como lo prometi, espero les guste este capitulo.

**Advertencias: **Ligero drama, coqueteos descarados (?) por parte de Suzaku, okno, todo fua fua, comienza el romance y los planes de conquista

**Universo: **SemiAu, Brintannianverse...

**Pareja:** SuzaLulu & puede que se me ocurran otras si me dan opciones xD

* * *

><p>Contestare a sus amables Reviews ouo<p>

Kazuki vi Britannia SL: Gracias por el apoyo, yo tambien te quiero, espero te guste este nuevo capitulo que te traigo, ya solo tiene como 10% de drama, espero te guste con los adelantitos que te di :33, que viva el SusaLulu y yo tmb te quiero...

marielsonar: Aqui esta, si la continue y tarde poquito, aqui veras que paso ahora que se reencuentran, gracias por leer por tu comentario y espero disfrutes este capitulo

* * *

><p><strong>-Disfrutenlo-<strong>

* * *

><p>–Otro nombre<p>

Aun arrodillado solo se limitó a alzar el rostro, lo hizo lentamente como si escaneara el cuerpo frente a él buscando solo una cosa desagradable para zafarse de la situación pero lo que se encontró le sirvió para no volver a asombrarse en toda su vida

Cuando miro al joven frente a el intento levantarse lo más lento posible, para que no pareciera que estaba desesperado y asustarle, el joven le miraba con curiosidad, como si lo estuviera inspeccionando, buscando algo en el rostro de Suzaku y en todo su ser que explicara el hecho de que al verle a los ojos su corazón latiera como loco, se quedaron observándose mutuamente un rato largo

Charles pensó por un ligero momento que Suzaku observaba a su enemigo, evaluándolo y buscando una manera de como zafarse, mas sin en cambio Suzaku solo estaba perdido en el asombro y la alegría

-Su nombre es Julius Kingsley –la voz del emperador le saco de su ensoñación, volvió la vista a Charles que le hizo una mueca y luego volteo la mirada una vez más al joven, le miro detenidamente y lo único que pudo pasar por la mente atormentada del round fue 'No, su nombre es Lelouch Vi Britannia, Suzaku puso una rodilla en tierra una vez más hincándose frente a él, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, llevo una mano a su pecho a la altura del corazón, inclino la cabeza y pronuncio las palabras que tenía 10 años de no mencionar

-Lo protegeré con mi vida Julius-sama -Lelouch le miro y se sonrojo suavemente, todo el mundo reprimió una exclamación de sorpresa, Suzaku acababa de poner su vida al servicio de un joven desconocido, Charles sonrió complacido, los round, sus compañeros observaban todo con los ojos bien abiertos, impresionados por la actitud de su amigo, que paso de odiar la situación a jurar fidelidad, más de uno pensó que era cortesía, que Suzaku no hacía más que fingir agrado y cuando tuviera la oportunidad se safari delegando la orden a alguien más, solo una persona en todo ese amplio salón se dio cuenta de que las palabras de Suzaku eran sinceras y le basto simplemente ver la mirada del caballero, su mirada mostraba sorpresa pero tenía un brillo de vida, esa mirada apagada que había estado viendo alrededor de 1 año, que siempre se veía triste tenia vida de nuevo, Euphemia Li Britannia observaba todo con semblante triste, decepcionado y llena de celos, había perdido una batalla sin si quiera haberla librado

-Julius es un príncipe de un país lejano con cual tengo una relación muy estrecha y cordial –Charles rompió el tenso silencio que se había originado en la sala del trono –Su padre me ha pedido vele por su protección, el lugar está teniendo problemas graves y no desea que su hijo se vea envuelto en ellos, Kururugi-kun –Suzaku se levantó y observo a su emperador –Julius es un doncel, no necesito explicarte que deseo pongas especial atención en su seguridad

-Yes, your majesty –Suzaku pronuncio esas palabras tan firmes y seguras que hizo temblar el corazón de todos, con una mano en su pecho y con la vista al frente

-¿Cuál es tu nombre caballero? –Julius por fin hablo, su voz era tersa y encantaba sus oídos, como la melodía más preciosa que jamás haya podido escuchar

-Kururugi Suzaku, su alteza –tomo la nívea mano del joven

-Cuidare de usted, de ahora en adelante con mi vida –beso la mano de Lelouch y sintió la suave piel contra sus labios enloqueciéndole y a la mitad de las féminas del lugar

-M-mucho gusto Lord Kururugi – sus mejillas se pusieron rojas como fresas, sonrió, iluminando un poco más el corazón del joven y devoto caballero

_+Como es Julius Kingsley+_

Julius es la viva imagen de la belleza para Suzaku, cabello negro largo hasta el cuello, liso y suave, un par de amatistas hermosas como ojos, nariz respingada, labios pequeños y delgados, piel clara y suave al tacto, mide 1.70cm, 10 centímetros mas bajo que el caballero, viste un hermoso traje de dos piezas en negro, pantalón y camisa, ambos con detalles en dorado, las botas son negras y una capa de mismo color junto a un cinturón con vivos en blanco, guantes y una pequeña tiara, como si fueran ramas entrelazándose y perdiéndose en los sedosos cabellos negros, es de plata y del frente cuelga un pequeño ópalo como una gota de agua que descansa en la frente de Lelouch

_+ ¿Te recuerda a alguien?+_

_+Quizá porque tenía otro nombre hace 10 años+_

Suzaku suspiro agradecido, Julius, Lelouch como se llamara estaba frente a él una vez más, no podía haber para el dos personas completamente iguales, como dos gotas de agua, en rasgo, modo y tesitura de voz, no podía, además, nadie más que Lelouch podía llamar tan desesperadamente a su corazón y alma e instalar una necesidad el Suzaku para que le abrase, no, ese era Lelouch y por el momento disfrutaría de la sensación de haberle recuperado, después sabría que había sucedido esa noche en el castillo

-Su majestad –murmuro un guardia, y Charles tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia el joven guardia que se acercaba a un lado del trono, le murmuro un par de cosas y el gesto de Charles se convirtió en uno de enfado

-¿Sucede algo padre? –Schnizel le miro un tanto preocupado, después de apartar su mirada de la hermosa creatura que ahora era acaparada por el caballero

-No es nada grave –soltó un suspiro –al parecer no podrás ser llevado al castillo del sur Julius, tenemos un percance con la seguridad en dicho lugar y al parecer tomara un par de semanas ser arreglado y yo tengo que partir ahora así que no puedo ir a arreglarlo adecuadamente–el emperador parecía realmente molesto con aquello

-Su alteza –Suzaku le miro por un segundo –si no es un atrevimiento para Julius-sama y usted está de acuerdo, pido permiso para que se quede la temporada que sea conmigo en la mansión en Japón –mantenía la postura seria pese a que por dentro rogaba porque su petición no sonara atrevida y fuera aceptada

-Es una excelente idea Suzaku –el Rey sonrió complacido –servirá para que Julius conozca una nueva cultura y costumbres, además el clima le favorecerá –se levantó del trono cuando pensó que era tiempo de terminar todo ese asunto, Suzaku hizo una inclinación de cabeza y llevo su mano a su pecho en símbolo de respeto cuando el rey y sus hijos salieron del lugar

*Guardian*

Sentía su cuerpo ligero, la adrenalina estaba comenzando a desaparecer poco a poco y el dolor en sus heridas comenzaba a tomar fuerza, la cicatriz en la espalda le quemaba , estaba bañado en sudor y sangre, las uñas le dolían de arrastrarse por el suelo y tenía ya las manos y dedos entumidos, el clima comenzaba a descender y la niebla comenzó a aparecer a su alrededor, mordió su labio inferior, seguramente iba a morir ahí, si no era por el frio, seguramente la sangre atraería a los animales salvajes del lugar y le terminarían por matar

-Lelouch –gimió adolorido, cerrando los ojos y derramando un par de lágrimas, comenzaba a perder la conciencia de nuevo y creía que esta sería la última vez antes de morir definitivamente, en un acto que hasta el creyó un poco melancólico, extendió su mano en dirección a la luna que cubierta por la neblina brillaba débilmente, moriría, moriría con la conciencia intranquila

-¡Suzaku! –lo último que creyó escuchar antes de perder la conciencia fue la voz fuerte de su maestro y el gemido de sorpresa de Nina en medio de la oscuridad y silencio del bosque, después de eso nada

-¡Su presión está bajando, el ritmo cardiaco desciende! –escucha gritos a su alrededor y un par de punzadas en sus brazos, no puede abrir los ojos pero escucha la conmoción a su alrededor, el sonido del metal y un ligero dolor de algo que rasga su piel, las voces de Nina, Raksha, Lloyd y Shirley taladran sus oídos, no escucha a su maestro y piensa que está en una pesadilla o algo semejante, siente que se pierde otra vez y que al parecer quiere dormir, abre apenas un poco los ojos y cree ver a Lelouch a un lado de la camilla sonriéndole, la anestesia lo está haciendo alucinar y vuelve a dormir

-Me alegro que estés vivo –abre apenas un poco los ojos, siente el cuerpo pesado y está completamente lleno de vendas, la voz que acaba de escuchar es de su maestro Todou que con una sonrisa triste le da la bienvenida de nuevo al mundo

-¿Dónde estoy? –le mira lleno de dudas, hace un par de horas agonizaba en el bosque y ahora la intensa luz de un cuarto de hospital le estaba molestando los parpados, estaba con el pecho cubierto de vendas, al igual que la pierna donde le habían disparado, comenzaba a dolerle todo el cuerpo y no entendía absolutamente nada

-Te rescatamos del bosque, lo lamento Suzaku, no pudimos rescatar al príncipe –la realidad el volvió a golpear de frente, se habían llevado a su príncipe

-¿Qué? –alzo la voz en un grito ahogado que no escapo de sus labios, en cambio a eso lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas mientras su maestro le explica la situación, no pudieron seguirle el paso y cuando lo encontraron los sujetos se habían ido y el yacía tirado en el húmedo suelo sangrando y agonizando

-Debiste dejarme morir –otro grito más y comenzó a removerse sobre la camilla completamente alterado, Todou temió esa reacción y pronto le inmovilizo, ese día algo había muerto en el corazón del joven caballero, ese día Suzaku Kururugi se había vuelto de piedra para todo el mundo

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, había tenido otra pesadilla pero esta era menos intensa que las demás, llevo su mano a su rostro notando un par de finas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, tenía años de no llorar

-Tsk –se levantó de mala gana, el sol comenzaba apenas verse por encima del horizonte, entonces se dio cuenta que ese era el día en que escoltaría a Julius hasta Japón y estaría con él, el tiempo que el emperador dispusiera, una sonrisa de alegría atravesó su rostro y los ojos le brillaron, con mas animo se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a estar listo

*Guardian*

-¿No iras con nosotros? –la expresión de decepción en el rostro del joven le hizo sonreír internamente, lucia adorable y tierno

-Lo lamento su alteza, pero es necesario que yo viaje junto al Lancelot Albion –Suzaku estaba parado en el hangar del aeropuerto, ataviado con un traje de dos piezas en color blanco que consistía en un saco, con adornos de botones y cintas doradas en el pecho, el filo de las mangas y las hombreras son de color azul marino, pantalones, botas blancas con un filo dorado en la parte superior, una cinta que va de su hombro derecho y rodea su pecho y espalda, de color azul cielo, un cinturón de color azul marino donde descansa una espada

-Ya veo –La voz de Lelouch sonó aún más decepcionado y le sonrió apenado, el en cambio traía lo que parecía un traje real, consistía en una gabardina sin mangas color blanco larga hasta el piso, cerrada al extremo izquierdo, un cinturón cubierto de piedras preciosas en color negro, bajo la gabardina una camisa de cuello alto y manga larga con adornos en el pecho, pantalón blanco y mocasines del mismo color, la capa que traía puesta es blanca y larga con dos cintas que caen al frente con bordados en todo el filo de color oro y varias piedras que están por toda la cinta

-No se preocupe alteza, usted llegara hasta la mansión de mi familia en Japón, ya está todo dispuesto para su llegada –Suzaku le regalo una sonrisa amable y Lelouch como siempre se volvió a sonrojar hasta las orejas, no entendía porque lo hacía sentir de esa manera tan extraña

-Gracias Suzaku-san –le regalo otra sonrisa que ilumino el mundo de Suzaku y entonces se volteo – Rolo, vámonos –el jovencito paje del príncipe sonrió con verdadera alegría y tomando un pequeño neceser camino detrás de su amo en dirección al avión que los llevaría hasta Japón, Suzaku no apartaba la mirada de la figura fina y elegante de Lelouch y sonrió para dar media vuelta y apresurar el traslado del Lancelot y que él no llegara después del joven príncipe

*Guardian*

-Es hermoso –Julius acababa de bajar del auto que lo transportaría hasta la mansión Kururugi, cuando bajo admiro la hermosa vista que le regalaba Japón, la entrada era un portón enorme de color plumbago, las paredes de piedra viajaban a cada extremo hasta perderse de su vista, la mansión estaba alejada de Tokyo por eso la inmensidad de la misma, por encima del pequeño muro podía observar hermosos arboles de Sakura, volteo su mirada y observo la pequeña arboleda repleta de los mismos árboles, todo era un hermosa vista de colores durazno y rosa, la puerta fue abierta y un joven le sonrió

-Bienvenido Julius-sama –un joven de estatura alta con los cabellos castaños y recogidos en una coleta abrió el portón de la enorme mansión estilo japonés sonriéndole

-Esperábamos su llegada –Julius sonrió agradecido y de inmediato un par de hombres metieron sus cosas dentro de la mansión, tras el entro Rolo y tras ellos el mayordomo que en ese momento respondio al nombre de Tanaka

-S-Suzaku-san…ya…-se escuchaba nervioso y el joven mayordomo sonrió con gentileza

-El joven-amo llego hace unos 20 minutos, quería llegar antes que usted para tener todo listo al momento de que arribara a la mansión Kururugi –Lelouch se sintió alagado y Rolo tras él le dedico una sonrisa picara que tuvo que ignorar, caminaron por un par de pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta donde el joven mayordomo se detuvo

-Esta es su habitación –abriendo la puerta, se adentró en la pequeña habitación preparada para el, tenía una cama baja casi pegada al piso semejante a un futon con doseles de los cuales caían hermosas cortinas color violeta, la cama estaba pegada a la pared y aun lado de ella estaba un pequeño escritorio y al otro lado una puerta que conectaba a un hermoso baño con una tina al estilo japonés espaciosa, el agua caía de una pequeña fuente con cabeza de león, había un par de plantas, el lavabo que era inmenso con un gran espejo, -volviendo a la habitación – en la pared adyacente a la cama hay un par de puertas corredizas que conectaban a uno de los muchos jardines de la mansión, frente a la cama y en la pared contraria yacía un ropero enorme

-Espero disfrute de lo hermoso que es Japón Kingsley-sama –el mayordomo hizo una reverencia –las sirvientas vendrán en un momento para hacerse cargo de su equipaje –le sonrió, se giró sobre sus talones y cuando estaba a punto de salir murmuro algo que hizo sonreír al joven –si desea usar algo típico de la región, le fueron elegidos un par de kimonos para que los use en su estadía, si gusta están en el ropero –dicho esto se marchó del lugar

*Guardian*

-¿Cómo está? –apenas escucho la puerta del jardín correrse volteo la mirada hacia el mayordomo que sonreía

-Está bien, se está instalando –rio suavemente ante la actitud del caballero

-Respira Suzaku, no vaya a ser que por andar pensando tanto en él se te olvide como –Todou estaba sentado en el borde del tatami, con las piernas cruzadas y le mirada mientras fumaba un cigarro

-Si lo vieras, no me dirías lo mismo sensei –hizo un puchero mientras se acomodaba adecuadamente el ugawi (1), desesperado porque la tela no se quería amarrar, hasta que el mayordomo llego a socorrerlo

-Ya lo vi –musito Todou tranquilo –definitivamente es el Suzaku, pero debes detener tu emoción por un momento…aunque tenía mucho que no te veía tan feliz –Suzaku se sonrojo suavemente, su maestro tenía razón, parecía que la felicidad se le venía encima después de 10 años de casi estar muerto en vida, se comenzó a colocar ahora la Hakama (2) de color rojo ayudado de Tanaka, traía ya las tabi (3) puestas

-¿Cómo que no debo parecer emocionado? –le miro cuando se colocaba la katana en la cintura

-Mantén la mente fría, tu y yo sabemos que él es el príncipe perdido de Britannia, tenemos que averiguar porque ahora se llama de otro nombre y donde estuvo todo este tiempo –Suzaku suspiro

-Tienes razón –bajo la mirada un poco pensativo

-Yo me hare cargo de eso, tu disfruta de esto lo más que puedas, cuando sea necesario te pediré que me ayudes con algunas cosas –Suzaku alzo su mirada impresionado y feliz, asintiendo y haciendo una reverencia en agradecimiento a su maestro

-Y no lo asustes con tu cara de amargado –grito cuando lo miro salir casi corriendo de la habitación en busca de Lelouch, Suzaku solo gruño, ni que diera miedo cuando estuviera enojado

*Guardian*

Llevaba solo un par de minutos de conversar con las sirvientas y ya eran sus amigas, habían vestido a rolo y este tenía una camisa de mangan anchas color negro con cuello alto, un pequeño short del mismo color, sobre este estaba una pequeña gabardina color blanco atada a un cinturón de color rojo, un poco debajo de sus rodillas tenia lo que parecía unas balerinas, abiertas desde el centro hasta abajo, portaba unas geta de cintas negras

-Es su turno, Julius-sama –sonrieron el par de jóvenes sirvientas, rolo parecía un poco apenado por su vestimenta

-Te vez muy bien Rolo-kun –el muchachito asintió agradecido por el cumplido

-Este le quedara muy hermoso –una de las jóvenes saco un kimono precioso de color negro con pétalos de flores en color violeta que iban en parte de la base del kimono y ambas mangas, las mangas eran largas y el obi que hacia juego era de color violeta, combinaba con sus ojos, le enseñaron unas tabi negras y las geta

-Está bien, será ese –sonrió y se dejó vestir por las jovencitas que entusiasmadas le colocaban el conjunto como si fuera una muñequita

*Guardian*

Estaba impacientándose, había salido disparado sin preguntar si quiera donde se encontraba la habitación de Lelouch, cuando se topó con una de sus sirvientas –que precisamente había puesto a cargo del moreno –sonrió

-Sayoko, ¿has visto a Julius-sama? –la joven sirvienta de ojos miel y cabello negro le sonrió

-Está en el jardín principal, cerca al templo Suzaku-sama –el joven le sonrió y se dirigió con mas tranquilidad al lugar señalado

Llego hasta uno de los muchos jardines de la mansión y lo miro ahí, sentado sobre una pequeña banquita de piedra y nunca una felicidad tan grande le había embargado antes, jamás su corazón había brincado de gusto en vez de temblar de miedo, ese no era Julius Kingsley, eres era Lelouch Vi Britannia, su pequeño príncipe, pero que más daba como se llamara si la esencia era la misma, camino hasta el

-S-suzaku-san -saludo el joven con sus mejillas suavemente sonrojadas, el aun no entendía esas extrañas reacciones que solo se presentaban frente al guapo y gallardo caballero

-Suzaku solamente Julius-sama -sonrió suavemente -le luce maravilloso el kimono -sonrió para si, Julius portaba un hermoso furisode color negro con detalles en morado, las mangas eran largas y el obi era de color amatista, como su ojos, comenzaba a pensar que se estaba comportando de manera atrevida, pero no podía evitar tener esa familiaridad con el hermoso joven frente a el más cuando observaba como avergonzado desviaba la mirada y sus orejas rojas delataban su sonrojo, portaba unos tabi color negro y las geta, lucia realmente hermoso y agradecía a las jóvenes sirvientas por haberlo vestido

-Usted luce como un samurai -rio suavemente encantando a Suzaku, ese joven era ternura pura y en efecto, Suzaku portaba un uwagi color blanco, con una hakama de color rojo, un par de tabi de color blanco y sus geta, en la cintura traía una katana, lucia realmente apuesto, en verdad lucia como un guerrero

Suzaku analizo con detenimiento a Lelouch por un momento, solo pensaba en que el príncipe no usaba un kimono usaba un furisode y se le antojo decirle el significado de esa vestimenta

_+El furisode no lo usan los hombres jamas+_

_+a menos que sean amantes de los guerreros+_

Pasaron conversando por horas, las jóvenes sirvientas les llevaron un servicio de té y la merienda cuando la tarde ya hubo caído, reían y conversaban, Julius nunca había sentido tanta tranquilidad en su vida y menos en compañía de un joven como Suzaku que se suponía era su escolta y estaba convirtiéndose en su amigo

-Julius-sama –Rolo se encontraba parado en la puerta corrediza cerca del jardín y le miraba sonriendo

-¿Qué sucede? –le miro

-Comienza a refrescar y la cena estará lista pronto, por favor entre –Suzaku le sonrió asintiendo en respuesta y ayudando al joven a ponerse de pie, amos se encontraban sentados sobre cojines y un servicio de té en una pequeña mesa bajo un árbol de sakura

-Lo veo en la cena, Julius-sama –sonrió Suzaku tomando su mano y besándola con delicadeza, Rolo soltó un suspiro emocionado y Lelouch de nuevo se sonrojo hasta las orejas

-N-nos vemos –sonrió avergonzado y se retiró a su habitación

*Guardian*

Sayoko le puso un pequeño suéter por sobre el furisode y Lelouch lo agradeció con una sonrisa

-Le queda hermoso ese furisode –el joven miro el Kimono que portaba extrañado de la palabra, sabía que la había leído anteriormente pero no recordaba exactamente dónde y que significaba

-¿Un furisode? -agarro la manga de la prenda con delicadeza y la recorrió con sus dedos

-Si, Julius-sama, lo que porta es un furisode -rio la maid con picardía observando a rolo que también sonreía

-¿Y que tiene eso de malo? -le miro sin comprender, ambos eran kimonos, pero al parecer había un significado oculto tras la ropa que portaba y comenzaba a tener curiosidad de que es lo que era

-No es algo malo, solo que los furisode son vestimentas que usan las jóvenes solteras o también se ocupan en las ceremonias de te -le miro, aguantando una risita cómplice

-¿Los hombres no los usan? -se sintió ligeramente avergonzado

-No frecuentemente, es muy extraña la ocasión y cuando eso pasa tiene un...significado distinto -la maid desvió la mirada ante la inquisitiva del otro joven

-¿Que es? -se llevo una mano a nivel de la boca al sentir que alzaba ligeramente la voz

-Significa que usted es...el amante de un guerrero y es un poco simpático ya que Suzaku-sama viste como uno justo ahora -rio, una risilla coqueta que hizo a Lelouch desviar la mirada con el rostro rojo como una fresa, lejos de molestarle, le pareció que las jóvenes que lo vistieron lo habían echo al propósito, pero no sabía que había sido orden del amo y no de las jóvenes sirvientas

_+Quizá se enteraría de eso luego_+

Rolo esbozo una sonrisa suave, mientras Lelouch ya se encaminaba hacia el comedor dispuesto a cenar, al parecer, su joven amo aun no comprendía del todo el comportamiento del joven caballero y no había visto sus claras intenciones, apenas cruzaron la puerta del comedor Lelouch/Julius hizo un puchero

-Suzaku-sama, porque no me dijo que mi vestimenta no la usan los hombres –Suzaku lejos de asustarse rio suavemente encantado por lo adorable del joven

-Lo lamento, pensé que las sirvientas se lo habían explicado y que acepto usarlo porque le gusto –sonrió tranquilo

-¿Le molesta acaso? –haciendo uso de un poco de chantaje emocional, bajo la mirada avergonzado y triste

-No, no…solo yo…es…nada –murmuro

-Se le ve muy bien, verdad suzaku-san –rolo rompió el silencio, ayudando un poco al joven caballero

-Perfectamente –sonrió Suzaku

-B-basta los dos –definitivamente, el corazón de Suzaku revivía con cada sonrojo con cada sonrisa, con la tesitura de la voz de Lelouch, con su piel de marfil, sus ojos amatistas, con su presencia, su esencia, teniéndolo a su lado Suzaku podría ser feliz, pasara lo que pasara, nadie le quitaría la oportunidad de ser el guardián que siempre debió ser para su amado príncipe

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo II<strong>

**Capitulo III : Festival  
><strong>

Lelouch siempre a leido de los festivales que se hacen en japon y pide a Suzaku lo lleve a uno, el joven caballero no se puede negar a nada de lo que su principe le pida, un nuevo acercamiento, una amistad mas fuerte y un secreto que Julius le revela a Suzaku mientras duerme

-No solo tu tienes pesadillas Suzaku**-**

* * *

><p><em>(1) Ugawi: Es un kimono parecido a una chaqueta y se ocupa junto a la hakama<em>

_(2) Hakama: Pantalon largo con 5 pliegues cuya labor es proteger las piernas_

_(3) Tabi:_ _Calcetin japones que se ocupa junto a las geta_

_(4) Geta: tipico calzado japones echo principalmente de madera_

Ese es todo el vocabulario

* * *

><p>Ya les resolvi una duda, si, Lelouch es Julius chan chan chan~ y entonces ¿quien lo secuestra? ¿que le hacen? ¿Y porque Charles dice que es un joven principe de otra region? creo que entre mas escribo mas vueltas le doy a esto xD!<p>

Lamento si de repente escribo Julius y de repente Lelouch es el mismo cuate, pero me da como pereza escribir siempre Julius...solo cuando se requiere decir su nombre porque si no seria raro ¿no creen?

v

Mandenme un Review ¿si?


	3. Festival

¡Buen dia! Lamento la ¿tardanza? no habia podido escribir nada, tenia un animo horrendo y ademas estoy saliendo de una enfermedad pero ya traigo Cap nuevo y espero alguien lo leo y les guste, esta 'algo' lleno de miel xD!

**Advertencias:** Occ, Suzaku luciendose (?), Gino aparece...Ohsi, este y sus ondas mujeriegas y coquetas...que sinceramente le ira mal si no se comporta e.é..Quiza se revuelvan mas con mi vocabulario (?) xD

**Universo:** SemiAu, Britannianverse :33

**Vocabulario:**

_El **Shodō** ("el camino de la escritura") es la caligrafia considera un arte y una disciplina muy difícil de perfeccionar y se enseña como una materia más a los niños japoneses durante su educación primaria_.

_**Shimoza:** Se refiere a área opuesta a la Kamiza, es decir el área trasera. Por lo general en esta área es donde se ubican los alumnos y es por donde usualmente esta la entrada de acceso al Dojo y la sala de espera para parientes._

_**Kamiza:** Se refiere al área frontal del Dojo y significa "_lugar de los dioses_" o "_asiento del espíritu_"._

_**_Shinden:_** Es un pequeño altar en forma de arco colocado en el centro de la _Kamiza.__ En__ este_ se coloca el retrato del maestro fundador y algunos inciensos y objetos sagrados. Este altar es de carácter "_Shintoísta_"_

**Men**: Protector de la cabeza y el cuello, forrado y con una rejilla en la parte delantera llamada men-gane para proteger la cara.

**Tenugüi:** Es un pañuelo que se coloca entre la cabeza y el men, su función es amortiguar un poco los golpes y recoger el sudor de la cabeza y los cabellos para que no entren en los ojos.

Kote: Protector de la mano y antebrazo. Opcionalmente también se pueden llevar guantes de tela antes de ponerte los kote, así el sudor no estropea dicha parte de la armadura.

**Dō:** Protector del tórax y abdomen. La parte superior puede estar forrada en cuero o en cuerina, y es denominada mune. La parte inferior se denomina do-dai.

**Tare:** Protector de la parte pélvica. Es un mandil grueso compuesto por faldones.

**Shinai: **es un sable de bambu, implemento que sirve para entrenar de una forma más segura las técnicas de combate inspiradas en la katana o sable japonés. El shinai, es mucho más seguro, y menos letal que el sable de madera o bokken

[Lo se, es muchisimo vocabulario D:]

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos a: <strong>Kazuki-chan que sigue leyendo y esperando por esta historia, Gracias! ^^

Disfruten el nuevo cap :33

* * *

><p>–Festival<p>

.

.

Despierta temprano y los rayos de sol que se cuelan entre las cortinas de su habitación le dan directo al rostro acariciándole, tiene un semana de no tener pesadillas, solo sueños dulces que siempre es capaz de recordar a la mañana siguiente, el que acaba de tener es por mucho uno de los recuerdos más hermosos que tiene de su infancia y que creyó haber olvidado

-Buenos días –la mucama entra y corre las cortinas mientras el se incorpora sobre la cama y bosteza suavemente tallando sus ojos y sonríe, la chica le mira y sonríe de vuelta, le alegra sobre manera ver a su 'amo' tan contento aquel día

-Julius-sama ¿está despierto, ya? –pregunta tratando de no escucharse muy desesperado y curioso, la chica ríe suavemente y le mira, le parece adorable la actitud del joven-amo de la mansión Kururugi

-Aun no, apenas Sayoko-san fue a despertarle a el y a Rolo –sonríe, el joven de ojos verdes se levanta de la cama con un brillo en los ojos que se había apagado hace tiempo, la sirvienta ya tiene el baño listo y mientras él se baña ella arregla el cuarto y le deja la ropa lista para que él pueda bajar a tiempo a desayunar, nota la urgencia que él tiene por ver al joven príncipe y siente ternura

.

.

.

-Guardian-

.

.

.

Esta mañana le han vestido con una yukata que solo ha dejado que se lo pongan después de cerciorarse –y desilusionar a varias sirvientas –que sea en realidad un Yukata y no un furisode, le gusta como se le ve, se ve precioso según los comentarios de Sayoko y Rolo, la yukata es de tonalidades turquesa, el obi es color blanco, las tabi son color blanca, baja las escaleras con delicadeza, Rolo solo está un par de pasos detrás de él sonriendo cuando mira que Suzaku espera aun lado de la puerta que da al comedor, supone que su amo Lelouch se ha sonrojado por el movimiento de su mano que se acerca hasta su boca y le cubre parcialmente el rostro, y no está equivocado, Suzaku está parado con ese porte elegante que hace que se acelere su corazón, otra vez parece un guerrero, con el ugawi color negro y la hakama color petróleo, y una katana que se sujeta en su cintura

-Buenos días, su majestad –sonríe inclinándose haciendo una reverencia, Lelouch se ruboriza y adentra en la estancia

-¿Me esperaba para desayunar? –pregunta tímidamente mientras observa ya la mesa dispuesta con un delicioso desayuno japonés

-Por supuesto –Suzaku sonríe y ayuda al joven a tomar asiento, para después ayudar a Rolo que toma asiento al frente del joven príncipe, enseguida el oji verde se sienta aun lado de Lelouch y comienza a comer lanzando miradas discretas al jovencito que ya ha pronunciado un 'ittadakimasu' y se ha puesto a comer luchando un poco con los palillos y el arroz, mientras comen, el maestro de Suzaku se ha adentrado en el comedor y sonríe al observarlos

-Buenos días, me presento soy Todou, el tutor y maestro de este jovencito –sonrió revolviendo los cabellos de Suzaku- usted debe ser su majestad Julius Kingsley– el hombre se presenta al jovencito que le mira con una sonrisa amable, tiene cabello castaño, piel trigueña, es alto y tiene una expresión de seriedad que parecer suavizarse un poco al momento de saludar al joven príncipe

-Sí, mucho gusto –sonríe amablemente maravillando a ambos hombres

-Suzaku, tienes entrenamientos, presentante enseguida que termines de desayunar, te estaré esperando en el Dojo –toma un poco de fruta de un plato cercano y luego se retira del comedor, Suzaku le mira deseando asesinarlo, el tiene otros planes, quizá, enseñar a Lelouch Shodo(1) o ver como las mucamas lo instruían en la ceremonia del té, todo menos entrenar Kendo

-Claro sensei –murmura molesto, y se lleva un trozo de fresa a la boca masticándola con verdadera irritación

-Po-podría -la voz tímida de Lelouch le distrae, el jovencito esta con el rostro agachado y las mejillas suavemente sonrojadas, juega con sus manos sobre la mesa de manera nerviosa, en si la vista para todos ahí es adorable

-¿Po-podría ir a verle entrenar Suzaku-san? -pregunta tímidamente confirmándole a Suzaku que efectivamente es un ángel

-Me encantaría que me fuera a ver –sonríe con verdadera galantería, las mejillas de Lelouch se colorean un poco más mientras que su corazón golpea fuerte contra su pecho, la petición salió tan natural que hasta él se sorprende por haberlo dicho

-Gracias –murmura mientras evita la mirada picara y sonriente de su sirviente frente a él, Rolo parece disfrutar del espectáculo que da al rendirse a los encantos de su protector

.

.

.

-Guardian-

.

.

.

Está parado frente a la puerta corrediza del Dojo, sus dedos juegan con la tela de las mangas de la Yukata, y de nuevo el corazón le retumba en los oídos queriéndose salir por la garganta, no entiende su nerviosismo y con la mano temblorosa corre la puerta para abrirla aunque igual se queda parado frente a ella, tiene que ser Rolo el que le empuje para entrar al inmenso lugar, se quita las geta y entra, la habitación es grande para albergar por lo menos unas 50 personas, el piso de tatami y las paredes color crema le dan ese aspecto japonés tan propio de un lugar de entrenamiento, en la pared contraria al Shimoza (2) (entrada), se encuentra el Kamiza (3), en el centro de este se encuentra un Shinden (4), el pequeño altar con un arco representativo tiene la foto de un hombre anciano, parecido en facciones a Suzaku, una katana y un par de inciensos que aromatizan el lugar llenándolo de un olor a canela, en el Shimoza apartado un poco de la puerta corrediza se encuentra un set de armas entre las que destacan las katanas y un par de Shinai (5), pronto una jovencita ha llegado hasta él y le indica donde se colocara, cerca de la pared oeste esta un lugar acondicionado para el visitante, con una pequeña mesita con un servicio de té y un par de cojines, Lelouch se adentra aun tímido, observando a su alrededor como en la pared contraria a donde él se encuentra Suzaku está preparándose para el entrenamiento de Kendo, le impresiona la cantidad de cosas que debe ocupar y sonríe cuando Suzaku sin importarle que las chicas tratan de amarrarle algo a su abdomen le saluda tan animadamente

-Gracias por haber venido, Julius-sama –la joven sirvienta es como la mayoría de ahí, han notado esa felicidad desbordante en su joven amo desde que el príncipe vive con ellos y se permite agradecerle aún más por la visita, por la influencia que tiene en Suzaku

-Suzaku-kun, si te sigues moviendo me será imposible colocarte el Do –Una de las jóvenes sirvientas le coloca la armadura para entrenar, tiene ya puesta la Hakama, sobre esta tiene colocado el Tare (6), también tiene el Keigoki (7), tiene el Teguni (8) sobre la cabeza mientras se ajusta las Kote (9) cuando la chica ya le ha terminado de colocar el Do (10), echa un vistazo a su sensei que también se está terminando de preparar y luego observa a Lelouch que le mira sentado sobre el mullido cojín color crema y come una galleta, le da ternura y puede jurar que le mira expectante y curioso

-¡Ey! –grita cuando la chica sin ninguna delicadeza le ha puesto el Men (11), y ahora ve entre las rejillas, pronto su sensei ya se ha colocado y la chica que antes le ponía la armadura ya está aun lado de Lelouch preguntando si algo se le ofrece

-¿Listo? –pregunta Todou y él toma la shinai (12) colocándose en una pose de ataque

-Listo –musita y pronto su maestro le ataca sin piedad alguna, y él se defiende, aún recuerda como siendo principiante y sin toda la armadura en dos movimientos ya era capaz de tirarle

-Has mejorado –murmura su maestro sonriendo con la frente apenas ligeramente perlada por el sudor, Suzaku lo ve entre las rejillas del Men y sonríe

-Tengo alguien a quien impresionar –ahora es el turno de Suzaku para arremeter contra su maestro, le golpea dos veces en el do y una en el men para rematar con un golpe en una parte del kote

-Ni creas que te dejare lucirte –Todou logra esquivar el último ataque que le propina Suzaku y que iba directo al Do, sonriendo y queriendo hacer enfadar un poco a su alumno, mueve los pies propiamente y coloca la espada sujeta con ambas manos al frente, Suzaku ya ha acomodado su cuerpo para recibir cualquier embate que su profesor tenga para el

-No necesito que lo haga –el comienza el ataque que choca un par de veces con la shinai de su maestro, después de un par de minutos ambos están algo cansados y es cuando Suzaku propina un golpe al costado del Do de su maestro y este se ve desequilibrado cuando propina otro y se rinde sin dar más pelea, al fondo de la estancia, donde Rolo y Lelouch observan todo se escuchan un par de aplausos entusiasmados, es Lelouch que seguido de Rolo celebran la victoria del castaño, que siente como su corazón se está hinchando de orgullo

-Quítate el equipo, terminamos por hoy –sonríe y deja que las jóvenes sirvientas le quiten toda la armadura que ya le está pesando, esos 5 kilos le están cansando un poco y en verdad necesita relajar sus músculos, cuando le quitan por completo todo se acerca a Lelouch que le tiende amablemente una toalla que anteriormente le ha dejado una de las sirvientas

-Gracias –sonríe y se limpia un poco del sudor que recorre su frente

-No creo ser capaz de hacer algo así algún día –Lelouch sonríe, sabe que su condición de doncel no le permite llevar a cabo deportes, además se sabe un poco torpe así que siempre se ha inclinado a actividades más artísticas

-Supongo que te gustaría más aprender Shodo –sonríe Suzaku satisfecho, los ojos de Lelouch brillan con verdadera alegría, el arte de la escritura Japonesa le llama mucho la atención y le entusiasma

-Yo podría… -un golpe en su nuca le hace callar mientras Rolo y Lelouch eviten reír

-Después, ahora tomate un baño mientras yo acompaño a Julius-sama a tomar un te ¿le gustaría? –el joven confundido asiente y Suzaku a regañadientes ha tenido que irse a su habitación para asearse apropiadamente y poder encontrarse con el príncipe que conversa en un pequeño cuarto destinado para tomar te

.

.

.

-Guardian-

.

.

.

-¿En verdad? –la curiosidad le invade cuando escucha el grito de emoción de Rolo mientras el camina por el pasillo, ya con una Yukata color verde esmeralda, un Obi blanco, y unas tabí, Sayoko le ha dicho donde se encuentran y apenas lo ha escuchado corre para encontrarse con su príncipe, pero recién llega a la puerta escucha la voz animada del pequeño peli blanco

-Siempre he querido ir –la voz de Lelouch suena esperanzada, llena de anhelo e ilusión, un murmullo tímido que a Suzaku le suena hermoso,

-Quizá, si se lo pide a Suzaku-san lo lleve –Rolo ha respondido y se muerde los labios, puede imaginar el hermoso sonrojo que invade las mejillas de Lelouch pero sigue ahí parado aun lado de la puerta

-Si le pregunta seguramente acepta –Todou se ha unido a la conversación y su curiosidad ya no es suficiente para el, abre la puerta con cuidado deslizándola para entrar a la habitación, los 3 están sentados sobre el tatami y un par de cojines mullidos, cuando Lelouch le ve entrar se sonroja suavemente y el sonrie

-¿Qué me tienen que preguntar? –cuando entra en la habitación nota como el joven sirviente tira suavemente de la Yukata de Lelouch, murmurando un suave 'dígale' que taladra sus oídos y le llena de curiosidad, voltea a ver 'Julius' que con el rostro rojo y desviado comienza a tartamudear un poco

-S-suzaku-kun…bueno yo…es que…-Lelouch ao voltea a mirar a Todou, que solo se limita a sonreírle para darle valor

-Todou-san me conto que el Hanami (13) es en estos días y yo…me preguntaba si, podríamos ir –desvió la mirada avergonzado por lo que acaba de decir, no lo veía como una petición impropia, pero si imaginaba que Suzaku tenia cosas que hacer, atender una mansión no era sencillo pero siempre a deseado conocer un matsuri (14)

-Claro, me encantaría llevarlos –Suzaku no pierde el tiempo y con una sonrisa acepta la invitación, es una idea estupenda, para pasar más tiempo con Lelouch, en si la idea le fascina y no puede esperar

-¿Qué sea esta noche? –pregunta Rolo igual de entusiasmado, sabe que le restan algunos días al festival pero al parecer quiere acelerar ese asunto que lleva notando desde hace algunos días entre Suzaku y Lelouch, él sabe bien que algo se está llevando acabo entre los dos y piensa apoyar

-Perfecto –Todou sonríe mientras Suzaku también lo hace, tiene una sonrisa de tonto enamorado plantada por todo su rostro

-Disculpen –una sirvienta se ha adentrado en la estancia y sonríe –la comida esta lista, para cuando quieran pasar a comer Suzaku-san –el joven castaño asiente y se levanta del mullido cojín donde antes descansaba, tendiéndole una mano a Lelouch para que se levante

.

.

.

Guardian

.

.

.

-A las 7:00 pm los llevara Suzaku, procuren estar listos –Todou sonríe ante ese cuadro adorable que representan Lelouch y su pupilo, como Suzaku le toma de la mano guiándolo hasta la puerta y como Lelouch se deja guiar tímido, Rolo sale detrás de ellos sonriendo, de verdad le alegra tanto saber que por fin su 'amo' tiene un lugar donde le quieren

Eran las 6:30 y Suzaku daba vueltas en su habitación como si fuera un León enjaulado, Tanaka le mira divertido caminar de un lado a otro

-¿Por qué no puedo ir aun? –se detuvo frente a su maestro que sentado en el filo de la entrada al jardín fumaba un cigarrillo

-Porque aún no es la hora –murmura y reprime una risa junto a Tanaka, ambos se divierten con esa impaciencia que tenia años de no ver, Suzaku esta con sus ansias a flor de piel, quiere salir de la habitación pero Tanaka, su mayordomo le dice que Lelouch aún no está listo, que las sirvientas lo estaban preparando y que además, tiene que ser paciente, la paciencia se podía ir al carajo, el necesitaba ya salir con su joven príncipe

-¿Ya? –pregunta, con esa voz de niño impaciente que espera ya poder llegar al lugar y salir del auto, como suplicando que el tiempo se mueva más rápido, la puerta se desliza y por ella se asoma Sayoko que ríe ante la posición en la que esta Suzaku

-¿Joven amo Suzaku? –le mira sorprendida, Suzaku esta arrodillado, abrazando los pies de Tanaka que tiene una expresión de seriedad y le bajan un par de gotas de sudor por la sien

-¿Eh? –observa a la sirvienta y mira luego a Tanaka pero no se mueve de su lugar

-Julius-sama está listo, le espera en la entrada junto a Rolo-kun –la sirvienta se quiere reír, pero lo evita con todas sus fuerzas, Suzaku se levanta asustando a los tres y como una ráfaga sale corriendo, está perdiendo toda esa seriedad y estoicismo que le caracteriza o que más bien había adoptado todos estos años de soledad, los dos sirvientes y el tutor se sonríen, Todou se levanta y mira a Tanaka que ha recuperado un poco de seriedad después de reír

-Vendrá Gino, llegara mañana por la mañana, prepara un cuarto Sayoko, Tanaka acompáñame averigüe algo de Lelouch-sama y necesito que me ayudes, además hace falta llamar a un par de personas –Tanaka asiente y sale junto a Todou

Están cada vez más cerca de la verdad y ambos lo saben

Se tuvo que detener en un pasillo para arreglarse el uwagi, y también para llegar apropiadamente a la entrada de la mansión, llegar corriendo como un desquiciado no venía en el pero en verdad estaba muy emocionado, cuando se vio listo se acomodó un poco el cabello y doblo la esquina percatándose que Lelouch ya estaba parado en el genka platicando con Rolo, tenía un precioso Yukata color blanco con Obi color rosa suave, el estampado era de hojas de cerezo en la parte baja, pecho y mangas, tenía unos guantes y una pequeña bufanda que le había puesto Sayoko ya que comenzaba a refrescar a esa hora, Rolo portaba un bonito Yukata en color violeta con ramas de sauce en la parte baja, el Obi es color negro, le sonríe a Suzaku cuando le ve llegar y tiene que insistir para que Lelouch abandone su nerviosísimo y salude a Suzaku

-¿Listos? –Lelouch sonríe y asiente agarrándose del brazo que Suzaku le ofrece

El joven de ojos esmeralda sonríe satisfecho cuando nota ese brillo hermoso en las amatistas del príncipe, la emoción esta tatuada en su mirada mientras las linternas le dan un bellísimo toque de luz a los ojos del jovencito que esta feliz de estar en ese lugar, solo han pisado el festival y el príncipe esta feliz

Han jugado y reído, Suzaku le compra todos los dulces que Lelouch desea, el príncipe ha comido un par de manzanas con caramelo, helado de vainilla con chocolate, calamar frito, algodón de azúcar y te de jazmín, han jugado y le ha ganado una máscara de gatito que tiene amarrada a un costado de su rostro, además de un peluche en forma de gato y un par de pececitos que nadan en unas bolsitas de plástico, ahora caminan por una pequeña escalinata que lleva directo a un mirador, han comenzado a platicar de sus vidas, Suzaku reprime las ganas de contar esos momentos tristes de su infancia, ese dolor punzante que no le dejo hasta que no le volvió a ver, mientras que Lelouch le sorprende con los relatos de una vida que llevo en medio oriente

-Entonces, has vivido todo este tiempo en un palacio en Arabia –Lelouch asiente, y mira las dos bolsitas llenas de agua y con un pececito dorado y otro turquesa que nadan de aquí para haya jugueteando

-Así es, mis padres me adoptaron, mi madre me encontró a la edad de 10 años cercano a un Oasis, yo no recordaba nada, mi padre, el sultán está realmente enamorado de ella por eso no se permitió tener un Harem, odaliscas u otras esposas, pero ella, no puede concebir, y cuando me encontró, le hizo tan feliz que me adopto como su hijo y a mi eso me hace feliz –Suzaku escucha aquello atento, siente felicidad al notar como el joven confía en el tanto como para platicarle aquello, pero también, dentro de si se pregunta, como llego Lelouch ahí, como llego a Arabia, Britania no está lejos pero tampoco entiende como termino siendo un joven príncipe de aquella desolada tierra, y agradece que no terminara como un esclavo

-Aunque a veces, desearía saber quién me abandono ahí –a Suzaku el corazón se le parte cuando el joven aprieta la correa que sujeta las bolsitas con agua y agacha la mirada, se acerca a abrazarle, acallando esos gritos en su corazón que desean salir de su pecho y decirle a su príncipe que él lo conoce, lo ama y lo feliz que se siente el haberlo encontrado

Pero no le dice nada, no sabe cómo reaccionara pero sobre todo primero tiene que saber que fue aquello que lo separo de su amado Lelouch para ser capaz de decirle toda la verdad

-Mire su majestad –aparta a Lelouch de su pecho que se siente un poco decepcionado por ser apartado de la seguridad y calidez que le brindan los brazos del castaño, pero se encuentra con la hermosa visión de un cielo marino pintado de colores, millones de luces, fuegos artificiales que explotan en un cielo azul marino y que entibian el corazón acongojado de un joven que no sabe a dónde pertenece

-Gracias Suzaku-kun –murmura Lelouch y se vuelve a abrazar del castaño que le recibe con los brazos abiertos, hundiendo su rostro en la seguridad de su pecho, impregnándose de la fragancia que desprende, tiembla de nervios y pena, pero lo necesita, lo quiere y ya no puede evitarlo, ni negarlo, comienza a gustarle su caballero

_Porque solo en los brazos de Suzaku su corazón desesperado encuentra paz_

_._

_._

_._

-Guardian-

.

.

.

Son las cuatro de la mañana el sonido de un llanto resuena por las paredes de la mansión, Suzaku se ha despertado sin quererlo y sin saber porque, se enfada consigo mismo, estaba teniendo un bello sueño que ahora fue interrumpido, camina a la cocina en busca de algo que comer y un poco de agua cuando escucha un sollozo y el grito ahogado de alguien que se queja, se altera cuando escucha que viene desde el cuarto de Lelouch y abre la puerta lentamente, observa el bulto de sabanas que se mueve de un lado a otro y los quejidos que se escuchan de entre las cortinas corridas del dosel, se acerca lentamente y las corre con una mano, Lelouch se mueve por la cama, llorando, sus mejillas están empapadas y su rostro esta distorsionado en una mueca de dolor y angustia

-Su… –no ha entendido nada, y se angustia al observar como el príncipe tiene una pesadilla

-Suza…-vuelve a decir Lelouch en sueños y el corre las cortinas por completo, con cuidado se sienta en el mullido colchón y con el pulgar limpia las lágrimas que bajan violentamente por las mejillas del chico

-Suzaku…-escucha ahora el gemido de dolor que ha soltado Lelouch, le ha nombrado y su corazón golpea contra su pecho con fuerza, el oji violeta está teniendo una pesadilla y el está en ella

-No me abandones…no…por favor… -sigue hablando en sueños y entonces el castaño se mete bajo las cobijas y se abraza al cuerpo de Lelouch que no quiere despertar aferrándolo a el para que se calme, para que de alguna manera sepa que esta ahí

-Suzaku…no me dejes en este bosque…vuelve, no dejes que ellos me lleven –Lelouch abre los ojos asustado y se encuentra entre los brazos protectores de Suzaku, el castaño no puede responder, el príncipe acaba de decir las palabras más extrañas pero que más esperanza le han dado en su vida, Lelouch aunque sea en pesadillas recuerda a su yo de 15 años que hizo todo por salvarlo

-¿Suzaku? –murmura Lelouch que poco recuerda de su pesadilla –sin decir que no recuerda nada-, solo sabe que soñó mal y que el dolor en su pecho causado por el miedo aun no se va, y así se aferra aún mas a la playera de la pijama de su caballero

-Duerma su majestad, yo lo cuidare –Lelouch cierra sus preciosos ojos amatista y se suma en el sueño, no vuelve a tener una pesadilla esa noche, Suzaku lo sabe, como si no, se quedó velando el sueño del jovencito toda la noche

Hoy más que nunca le protegería

Descubriría que le hicieron a su príncipe

Y quien lo alejo de su lado

.

.

.

Omake

-Qué bonito –sonrió observando detenidamente una Yukata del mismo color que sus ojos rosados y preciosos, Rolo se detiene en un pequeño puesto donde venden Yukatas, Kimonos y otras hermosas vestimentas japonesas, Lelouch y Suzaku están comiendo calamar frito un par de puestos adelante y el desea darles algo de privacidad, sonríe ante los sonrojos que el joven príncipe le regala al caballero

-Es tan bonito como tú –se gira asustado y observa a un joven de cabellos rubios con un par de trenzas peinadas al costado, ojos azules y una sonrisa encantadora, viste como un caballero de Britannia y eso solo le calma un poco

-¿Q-quién eres? –pregunta un poco sonrojado y nervioso

-Que grosero, mi nombre es Gino, y tu lindura…eres un ángel –sonrió tomando la mano del joven de ojitos rosados y la beso en un gesto caballeroso los nudillos

-¿Quisieras ser mi acompañante, en el festival? –no le dio tiempo a responder cuando el rubio lo jalo a un puesto de algodón de azúcar y rolo solo observaba como ni el caballero ni el príncipe se daban cuenta de eso

Gino Weinberg, caballero de Britannia, más que su fama como piloto

Le precede su fama como mujeriego

Y Rolo eso ya lo sabe…

Pero igual cae…

.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo III<strong>

**Capitulo IV -Gino vs Suzaku  
><strong>

Gino a llegado a la mansion Kururugi para ayudar en la investigacion del principe Lelouch...pero llega a causar mas problemas que a dar soluciones, primero Rolo y ahora Lelouch pero con el segundo Suzaku no le permitira ni acercarse

Todou esta investigando y descubre algo importante, el porque esa noche oscura...Lelouch fue secuestrado y por quien

¿Porque sus hermanos no lo recuerdan?

* * *

><p>Eso es todo~<p>

¿Matare a Gino?...No se, quiza xD

¿Merezco Review?


	4. La primera verdad: Kanon

¡Buenas tardes! no me lancen electrodomesticos por favor, solo fruta podrida o cosos pequeños (?) jajaja lo siento, enserio mucho mucho por no haber actualizado esto...pero tenia una como laguna mental toda fea, y luego ya me gradue y me tengo que titular y...mejor no los traumo con mis cosas locas y tontas...lalala, les traigo fic...espero les guste mucho el capitulo ¿ok?

**Advertencias: **Esto contiene crossover de la Serie de Yugioh, la ambientacion es un lugar distinto, se que deberia ser egipto pero lo cambie, tambien, los paises mensionados aqui tienen un ambiente distinto al general, Dubai se plantea como un pais poderoso en crecimiento -como lo es ahora- pero con un Rey que lo dirige, tenia que integrar el drama porque es necesario, este y quiza el siguiente tenga un poco de drama pero mucho mas romance

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, esto es ficcion del fan...osea puede contener ligero OCC y cosas que digan ¿Wut? tenganme paciencia xD

**Dedicatoria**: A Kazuki Takashi...por que me alienta a escribir...ya comence con neko xD

**¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

><p>–La primera verdad: Kanon-<p>

.

.

.

Tiembla, escondido tras unos arbustos en el inmenso jardín de su 'hogar', llorando mientras sus manitas cubren su rostro, lo único que siente es desesperación, tristeza y angustia, las imágenes poco precisas que pasan por su mente le confunden y atormentan, un bosque, sangre y un nombre que por las mañanas no puede pronunciar porque no lo recuerda

-Julius –la voz preocupada a unos metros de él le hace encogerse sobre sí mismo, llorando confundido trata de esconderse mientras más voces con el mismo tinte preocupado siguen llamándolo, el solo puede intensificar sus sollozos

-Julius…lo encontré…-grita para que los demás lo escuchen cuando mira al pequeño niño echo una bolita, no alza el rostro, al contrario, abraza sus piernas con sus bracitos y esconde el rostro entre ellas, sollozando, las imágenes y los gritos en su mente le dañan y confunden, aterrándolos, solo quiere estar solo, que los sonidos se vayan, estar en paz

-Nos tenías muy preocupados –vuelve a murmurar la voz que lo ha encontrado, y entonces siente su cuerpo más ligero, y sus brazos son quitados con delicadeza de sus piernas, pronto su rostro está pegado al cuerpo contrario y sus brazos se aferran con fuerza a la espalda contraria mientas tiembla ligeramente

-Kanon…nii-chan…hazlo parar –llora un poco más, mientras en sus recuerdos, unos borrosos ojos verdes le miran con un dolor impresionante

-_Julius tiene 11 años de edad y llora ante la_

_avasalladora sensación de no tener memoria-_

Despertó con una punzada en el pecho impresionantemente dolorosa, tanto que le ha dejado sin aliento, con los ojos llorosos y la respiración agitada, el sueño era un recuerdo mas parte de su lejano y doloroso pasado, cuando aún un año después de ser encontrado pos su "padres" recuerdos confusos lo atormentaban no solo en sueños, exhala profundo y voltea el rostro encontrándose solo en el enorme futon, pero con las sabanas del lado derecho corridas y la almohada mullida, como si el lugar hubiera sido ocupado antes

_-Suzaku se fue temprano y no deseo despertarlo-_

Apretó los labios, con el rostro tintado en vergüenza, recordaba claramente lo acontecido la noche anterior en la que había molestado al joven caballero para dormir con él, escondió su rostro avergonzado bajo las sabanas color violeta, recordando la primera vez que había ocurrido lo mismo, como a las 8:00 am despertó en los brazos del castaño sintiéndose aliviado y bastante apenado, Suzaku había alegado –despertando casi enseguida- que 'todo estaba bien' regalándole una sonrisa, para después dejarle solo y sonrojado cual tomate, culpable por haberle molestado

Lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido un poco distinto, cuando había despertado a eso de las tres de las mañanas y vagando por la mansión encontró a Suzaku también caminando por los corredores, había terminado en los brazos del caballero con su voz acariciándole mientras le ayudaba a dormir

Tímido y sonrojado se quedó pensando, en las intensas pesadillas que tenía a veces y que se habían ido diluyendo conforme fue creciendo, donde imágenes difusas se mezclaban pero nunca recordaba, lo último que sentía siempre antes de levantarse era que perdía la conciencia, que tenía 10 años y un par de ojos verdes mirándole, y desde que conoció a Suzaku siempre los asociaba con él, pero algo había pasado en esos dos días y en la imagen que tenia del caballero

_-Julius podía decir que había encontrado_

_Su lugar en los brazos de Suzaku_

Escucho tres toques a su puerta y la voz de Rolo que le llamaba, se escondió un poco mejor entre el edredón y las sabanas, cuando le escucho entrar, agito su cabeza aún metido entre ellas para bajar su sonrojo, sabe que si el pequeño castaño nota su rostro rojo no parar de burlarse de él, ni preguntarle el motivo de porque ahora se encuentra si

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

Cuando tocaron esa mañana, tenía ganas de trabar la puerta para que Tanaka –porque sabía que era el- no pudiera entrar a levantarlo, pero cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta suspiro un poco molesto, aunque la felicidad no se iba aun al voltear su mirada y observa como Lelouch dormía plácidamente

-Es importante que venga pronto a la oficina…joven –Tanaka le miro con una expresión ligeramente seria, Suzaku comprendió que era urgente, que quizá, por fin su sensei había descubierto algo importante acerca de Lelouch

Ahora estaba ahí sentado tras el escritorio de caoba, miraba a las 4 personas presentes en la habitación, sus ojos pasan desde su sensei Toudoh, hasta un chico que nunca en su vida había visto antes

Lo examino con detenimiento, primero por el cabello castaño chocolate, largo y atado a una pequeña coleta donde un par de sus mechones caen por cada lado de su rostro, la piel ligeramente bronceada y unos ojos increíblemente azules, tiene un precioso traje de odalisca ceñido a su cuerpo de color índigo, pero adoptado para ser usado por un hombre, el chaquetin de manga larga le llega hasta mitad del torso, tendría un pantalón abombado del mismo color, con pulseras en su tobillo del pie izquierdo, zapatillas de un tono diferente de azul a su vestimenta, sonrió tímidamente haciendo un gesto para saludarle

-Suza-chan! –grito una voz entusiasta que saco a Suzaku de su análisis, Gino le sonrió tan radiante que pudo jurar que toda la habitación se ilumino

-¿Quién es él? –murmuro mientras seguía observando al jovencito, que con una sonrisa tímida hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo

-Mi nombre es Kanon Maldini, niñero y guardián de Julius…-sama –menciono con la voz apenas ligeramente alta

-¡Que malo eres Suza-chan! No me ignores –chillo desde su lugar el rubio

-Suzaku, después de investigar, llegamos hasta este chico –Todou comenzó a hablar señalando a Kanon que se mantenía parado a un lado suyo –hay algo importante que debes saber de el –sonríe

-¿De qué se trata? –los miro con aprensión

-Es sobre como Lelouch-sama llego hasta Dubai, como se convirtió en el príncipe de ese pequeño lugar, cercano a Yemen y Saudí –Gino lo miro, con un semblante tan serio que no lo reconoció, ese mismo semblante que ocupaba durante las batallas y estrategias, como un soldado fiel que está enfocado a su misión, Gino era la única persona que conocía el tremendo dolor que lo atormentaba desde hace años, la única persona a la que él se lo había contado de su propia boca, que no había sido un testigo directo, como Todou, como Nina, como Shirley, Gino lo sabía porque confiaba plenamente en el

Suzaku miro al chico que se acercó a él, ligeramente tímido pero con una mirada seria y decidida, sintió una ligera punzada en su corazón que enseguida le recorrió todo el cuerpo, mordió sus labios, sabría qué le había ocurrido a Julius, lo sabría por fin

-Suzaku-san, se lo mucho que le importa Lelouch-sama –Suzaku abrió los ojos cuando el joven menciono dicho nombre –Por eso, te contare…todo lo que deseas saber –sonrió –desde el momento en que yo llegue al palacio de Jade y como fui capaz de cuidar a Lelouch-sama

_-Kanon POV'S F.B-_

A la temprana edad de 15 años fui miserablemente vendido en un mercado negro, era un joven que acababa de perder a sus padres en un incendio provocado por los bastardos que me querían vender, una tarde mientras ayudaba a mi madre, ese hombre se presentó, alegando que deseaba tenerme y que pagaría a mis padres cualquier suma de dinero que ellos pidieran, ellos, pese a la incierta condición económica que teníamos, no me cedieron a él, en ningún momento, mi padre le corrió mientras mi madre me abrazaba a su pecho murmurando un 'es mi hijo y jamás haría algo así' yo me sentí lleno de orgullo, es cierto que teníamos que vivir cada día con lo que teníamos pero a mí no me interesaba, entonces esa noche llego, el sujeto de nombre Amran llego con 4 bandidos, entraron, hirieron a mi padre y me arrancaron de los brazos de mi madre para después quemar la casa con ellos dentro, fue así que me convertí en un objeto que vender dentro del mercado negro en Arabia Saudí

Pero esa tarde la puedo recordar perfectamente, las odaliscas del cerdo de Amran, cuatro chicas que estaban ahí más por no morir de hambre que por gusto me prepararon, apenas echándome un poco de agua para lavarme y poniéndome una camisa rodia y horrible que apestaba, con cadenas que me lastimaban las muñecas y los tobillos, intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no llorar, sabiendo que por más que llamara a mis padres ellos no irían a rescatarme, mi vida estaba siendo arrastrada a convertirse en un infierno, donde si no era un esclavo que lavaría pisos –cosa que no me molestaba –seria convertido en un objeto sexual y eso si me aterraba, cuando llegaron a la pequeña jaula en la que me metieron, haciéndome parecer un animal, Amran grito en árabe un par de palabras, señalándome, los cientos de ojos me miraron, ahí parados me sonreían con un gesto asqueroso que me dio escalofríos, no quería irme con ninguno de ellos, quería estar en casa o con mis padre, no ahí, en esa sucia jaula a punto de ser vendido

Cerré mis ojos cuando los gritos comenzaron, pedían miles por mi persona y no quería irme con ninguno de ellos, no para tener el destino que sabía que me esperaba, casi enseguida escuche la voz tajante de un hombre que dijo una cifra desorbitada, abrí mis ojos, lo busque por todos lados pero la mano levantada provenía de un hombre que estaba al fondo de todo el tumulto, no le veía la cara ya que tenía una capa con capucha que le quedaba hasta delante del rostro, me aterre un poco, aun lado un hombre de facciones duras estaba parado, con el cabello rubio y la piel bronceada, ojos azules, perforaciones en orejas, boca y nariz, con un colgante que distinguí de inmediato…¡Era un sirviente de la familia real!

Otro hombre comenzó a gritar una cifra aún más alta y el sirviente que identifique cada vez la superaba, cuando esto comenzó a cansar al hombre de la capucha este simplemente se la quito

-Podemos seguir esto hasta que te quedes sin dinero, pero de una vez te advierto, que sea cual sea el monto que digas, yo lo duplicare –me quede congelado en mi lugar, completamente petrificado, el temblor de mis manos se había detenido cuando escuche a Amran reír burlándose del sujeto que intentaba luchar contra el poderío del rey

-Su majestad ha ganado esta joya, mucha suerte –me miro, con los ojos extasiados, al final, parece ser que si había obtenido de mi lo que había deseado, me llevaron lejos, me sacaron de la jaula y le dieron las cadenas y la llave al hombre de cabellos rubios

-Mucho gusto, soy Odion Ishtar y soy sirviente del palacio…vamos –brinque del susto, tímido y aterrado, el hombre me subió a un carruaje que estaba detrás de el del rey, no sabía mi suerte, conocía y había escuchado de él, Yami Atem, un Rey como ningún otro, justo, amable, estricto, que llevaba a su pueblo a una grandeza jamás antes vista, era digno de admirar pero eso no quería decir que quizá mi suerte fuera mejor, aunque si me ponía analizarlo, a comparación de todos los hombre que deseaban comprarme este día, todo era mejor, suspire y Odion me sonrió, como tratando de calmarme, y entonces comenzó a hablar, con una voz suave y lenta, al parecer percibió mi miedo

-No tienes por qué asustarte, su majestad no piensa usarte para nada de lo que los asquerosos hombres que intentaban comprarte deseaban hacer –me volvió a sonreír –él está casado y no piensa jamás seré infiel a la reina –rio con suavidad, tranquilizándome en extremo –tuvo pena de ti y no deseaba que terminaras con ninguno de esos hombres, estas en libertad de quedarte con él, como acompañante de la reina si así lo deseas o puedes irte, eso lo decides tu –me miro esperando una respuesta que vino a mi mente enseguida, lo sabía, sabía que tenía que hacer

-M-mi agradecimiento no es suficiente para pagar esta muestra de parte del Rey, así que, si es posible desearía que me dejaran como acompañante de la reina –Odion sonrió y me despeino suavemente asintiendo, todo el largo camino al palacio fue silencioso y placentero

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

Cuando llegue, no me parecía que eso fuera un palacio o que esclavos trabajaran ahí, me impresiono demasiado la magnificencia de ese castillo enorme, apenas mis pies pisaron el empedrado de la entrada, tres jovencitas llegaron hasta mi sonriendo, Odion hizo un gesto con la cabeza y ellas entre risas me metieron dentro y me jalaron hasta una preciosa habitación sin escalas hasta el espacioso y enorme baño con una tina inmensa que era llenada por una cabeza de león que escupía agua, me quitaron la roída y horrenda playera y comenzaron a bañarme

-¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto una de ellas, una joven muy bonita, de cabellos rubios largos y ojos castaños

-Mi nombre es Mai –dijo sin darme tiempo a responder, sonriendo con amabilidad

-Yo soy Tea –se presentó la segunda, con cabellos cortos castaños y ojos azules

-Yo soy Serenity –menciono la última que tallaba con extraño cuidado mis cabellos, ella tenía el cabello largo y lacio, de color castaño al igual que sus ojos

-Nosotras preparamos a los reyes día con día –rio suavemente la chica de nombre Tea, con amabilidad

-Mi nombre es Kanon –murmure cohibido –Y-yo seré…acompañante de la reina –ellas sonrieron dando palmaditas, años después me daría cuenta de que ellas serían las más grandes amigas que encontraría en ese lugar

Después de prepararme, de vestirme adecuadamente y enseñarme un par de cosas, me arrastraron hasta la sala del trono que me pareció extrañamente vacía, Mai estaba conmigo esperando a que los reyes se presentaran, la duda me asalto y no pude hacer más que preguntar

-Mai…por-porque la sala del trono no está llena de odaliscas –murmure en un tono bajo

-Porque el Rey no desea tenerlas, él quiere a su reina y jamás ha querido tener odaliscas, rechazo la idea de inmediato que subió al trono y ha sido hasta ahora –me sonrió y me quede impresionado, minutos después el entraba de la mano de un jovencito bastante hermoso y lo comprendí

-Mi amor –lo llamo con una voz tersa y hermosa, lenta y pausadamente, acariciándole con las palabras, se notaba como amaba a raudales a su reina –Debo presentarte a alguien –me miro y asintió, dándome permiso a hacer mi propia presentación

-Su majestad…-hice una pausa y mire a Mai que me murmuro su nombre –Yugi…soy Kanon y estoy aquí para ser de ahora en adelante su acompañante, su esposo ha salvado mi vida y yo eh decidido que deseo servirlo a usted en agradecimiento y porque veo que usted es una buena persona –sonreí haciendo una reverencia que hizo poner nervioso al joven rey, era la verdad, no había podido caer en un mejor lugar

-Muchas Gracias Kanon –sonrió Yugi-san, soltándose del brazo de su marido y camino hasta mi sonriendo, todos lo llamaban reina porque ese era el titulo real que el portaba, pero el era un humilde y hermoso joven del que Yami-san se había enamorado

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

Tenía 19 años cuando eso sucedió, Yugi-san estaba paseando por el jardín conmigo a su lado, dos años antes le habían dicho que él no podía concebir, bueno, podía hacerlo pero su cuerpo era demasiado joven para soportar la carga del bebe e irremediablemente podía sufrir en cualquier momento un aborto, y quizá su muerte, por eso Yami, había decidido que su esposo no podía embarazarse y pese a las presiones, el había decidido jamás tener odaliscas, aunque eso sirviera para asegurarse un legado, esa tarde, el Rey había salido, y estábamos ambos paseando, cuando un guardia apurado corrió nosotros y se arrodillo

-Su majestad, preguntan por su esposo, es urgente –Yugi alterno miradas, entre el guardia y yo, asintió mirándole y me sonrió para que le siguiera, cuando pusimos un pie en la sala del trono Yugi hizo una mueca de horror, frente a nosotros, el segundo príncipe de Britannia, Schnizel el Britannia venia cargando un pequeño en brazos, lleno de raspones en su carita y con lagrima secas en sus mejillas

-Su majestad, necesito su ayuda –su majestad lo miro, con los ojos acuoso y yo no podía moverme ni un centímetro, que hacia Schnizel ahí, lo conocía muy bien, el tenia mejores relaciones comerciales con los reyes que su propio padre Charles, el 98° emperador de Britannia, cosa que él no sabía, había muchas cosas que el emperador Britanniano ignoraba de su propio hijo

-Oh dios mío –musito por fin mi sorprendido Rey –Llévenlo pronto a la habitación, Kanon rápido, el médico, muévete –todo el palacio en ese momento se movilizo, corriendo a todos lados para tratar al pequeño de 10 años que venía en brazos de Schnizel, que luego me enteraría que era su hermano menor y había sido rescatado de un infame secuestro

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

-Eso paso Suzaku-san –Kanon suspiro mirándole a los ojos –Schnizel llevo al pequeño Lelouch al palacio de Jade una tarde en que Yugi-san y yo estábamos paseando –desvió la mirada ligeramente- tres días estuvo inconsciente y cuando por fin despertó, no recordaba nada, ni su nombre, ni quien era, ni mucho menos de donde venía, Schnizel creyó necesario decirle una mentira, que Yugi-san y yo lo habíamos encontrado solo, pero…el –contuvo la voz, con un nudo desgarrándole la garganta y evitándole hablar, obligándolo a querer llorar

-¿El…que? –murmuro, con una voz tan suave y baja que no parecía normal una reacción aso, pero los ojos de Suzaku lo decían todo, la angustia, el dolor y la inmensa tristeza que sentía

-El…tenia pesadillas recurrentes, recuerdos vagos y nada precisos de esa noche en que lo secuestraron, aun en el día, las imágenes no paraban y el lloraba desconsolado, fue hasta los 15 años que se fueron haciendo más difusas –Kanon mordió sus labios, recordando esas noches horribles en que aun con el grosor de las paredes, el llanto de Lelouch le alcanzaba y él debía de correr a consolarlo

Suzaku exhalo con tal fuerza que todos sintieron que se le saldría algo más que el aire contenido, con los labios apretados pero los ojos llorosos miro a Kanon con una intensa tristeza y entonces pese a todo pronóstico comenzó a llorar, Todou fue el que tuvo que correr a su lado para abrazarlo, cuando Suzaku dejo escapar un sollozo y comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño, Lelouch había pasado 5 años de su vida atormentado por esa asquerosa noche donde él no lo pudo salvar, su maestro lo dejo desahogarse, mientras él seguía llorando con tremenda fuerza aferrado a su camisa,

_Suzuki tenía 10 años de no llorar_

_._

_._

_._

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

Cuando salió al jardín, con los ojos rojos pero ya más tranquilo, dejo escapar un suspiro abatido, la mente le daba vueltas y la cabeza le comenzaba a doler, eran demasiadas cosas de las cuales enterarse y sabía que aún quedaban más, pero no quería pensar en eso demasiado

-Suzaku-san –la voz alegre de Lelouch le hizo desviar su atención, sonriente el joven de ojos amatista se levantó con cuidado del cojín donde yacía y corrió hasta el para saludar, detrás Rolo sonreía con una pizca de burla

-Julius-sama, lamento haberlo dejado esta mañana ¿Cómo van sus clases de Shogo? –pregunto, dejándose hundir en él, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, sintiéndose bien porque sabía que lo tenía a su lado

-M-muy bien –sonrió con una pizca de vergüenza que dejo encantando al castaño –pe-pero me hubiera gustado que tú me enseñaras –Julius bajo la mirada avergonzado regalando a Suzaku un motivo para dejar sus preocupaciones ese día de lado, y sorprendiéndolo al pequeño Suzaku se acercó al cuerpo frente a él pasando sus brazos por la delgada cintura y abrazando a Lelouch que abrió los ojos sorprendido y avergonzado a partes iguales, un sentimiento cálido lo llevo a hacer la única cosa que paso por su mente, devolver el abrazo dejando sus manos quietas sobre el pecho del castaño y recargando su cabeza en el mismo, Suzaku suspiro, sintiendo tanta paz como jamás nunca, lo hiciera antes, ese era su lugar, ahí con él, con ese joven entre sus brazos

-¡SUZA-CHAN! –Gino llego corriendo, animado y feliz, y Suzaku entonces maldijo su suerte, le habían arruinado el momento

-Oh, usted debe ser Julius-sama –sonrió con verdadera galantería –es un gusto conocerlo –Julius tenía el rostro rojo hasta las orejas cuando Gino tomo su mano apartándolo de Suzaku para luego besarla a modo de saludo, Suzaku no pudiendo soportar esa situación golpeo en la cabeza a su amigo y le miro, en su rostro había impresa una sola orden 'jamás te acerques a el' que Gino sabría, que si no la acataba eso terminaría por matarlo, pero se siente aliviado, al parecer su amigo ya no se ve tan atormentado aun lado de Lelouch, al contrario

-Oh…tu…-murmuro desde el suelo aun adolorido olvidando la queja que estaba a punto de salir de sus labios, Rolo abrió los ojos asustado cuando lo miro y su rostro de inmediato se convirtió en una fresa madura, se levantó torpemente e intento correr, tropezando con el Yukata color chocolate que tenía puesto en ese momento

Ni Suzaku, ni Lelouch comprendieron nada de la situación, Gino levanto al pequeño rolo entre sus brazos y este solo se hizo una pequeña bolita nerviosa

_Quizá no solo un amor estaba floreciendo_

_._

_._

_._

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

¿Está seguro de esto? –el guardia que le comento dichas palabras recibió una mirada tan parca que le hizo encogerse en su lugar y ya no preguntar, camino los 4 metros que separaban la entrada del hangar al jet, y entro en el lujoso vehículo aéreo, Kanon le había llamado horas antes, contando que por fin había platicado con Suzaku

_Es el momento que ahora él cuente la parte de su_

_Historia, como le arrebato a su padre_

_Lo que el aún más que sus hermanos amaba_

_...  
><em>

_.._

_._

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo IV<br>**

**Capitulo V: La segunda verdad, Schnizel**

Schnizel conoce a su padre aun mejor que todos sus hermanos, no por nada siendo segundo hijo a prescenciado tanto de lo que el a hecho, por eso cuando Lelouch nace y a su padre le es informado que ese precioso bebe tiene un don, el segundo principe no puede evitar sentir algo de pena por su hermano pero mas que eso amarlo mas que a nada, por eso Schnizel sabe, quien es el culpable de que su hermanito sufriera a una edad tan temprana, solo por un deseo egosita...

* * *

><p>Se que este capitulo hiba a tener una trama distinta pero al final cambie de opinion, ya saben caprichos de una escritora, no tengan cuidado, su batalla entre semes la tendran pero sera distina...espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer...<p>

¿Me regalan un review?


End file.
